


welcome to my nightmare, i think you’re gonna like it

by b99detectivealpaca



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abigera - Freeform, Abimel, F/F, Mild Language, Multi, OverWitch - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99detectivealpaca/pseuds/b99detectivealpaca
Summary: Mel, after the discussion she had with Ruby in the Season 2 finale, is not on the best of terms with her, but they’re working through it. Then, her mind decides to mess with her, giving her an epiphany about Abigael Jameson-Caine.Or, in a short sentence, Mel has that kind of dream about Abigael.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn (mentioned), Mel Vera/Abigael Jameson-Caine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. the dream

**Author's Note:**

> let's be honest, mel and abigael would make a POWER COUPLE. also we'll just pretend they've already taken down the faction, and that this takes place before the group experiences their next hellish adventure.

_ Mel was reading a book on the couch, enjoying some quiet time alone. Maggie was at work, Macy and Harry were on a date, no one else in the house. She missed this. _

_ Then, the doorbell rang. Annoyed that her quiet time had been interrupted, Mel put her book down and went to answer the door. _

_ She opened the door to see Abigael and sighed. “What the hell you want, Abby? I was enjoying quiet time before—“ _

_ She didn’t finish her sentence, because she was cut off by Abigael pressing her lips against Mel’s. Abby was kissing her. _

_ The kiss lasted a solid 10 seconds. Mel pulled away first. “What in the world was that?” _

_ “I’m sorry,” Abby began. “I shouldn’t have done it like that. I just wanted to tell you something. Ever since I found out Macy and Harry were together, I’ve been trying to get over my crush on Harry, and I have, but then I found a new one.” _

_ “Abigael, what are you saying?” _

_ “I like you, Mel. In a romantic way.” _

_ Mel was speechless. Was her enemy, or frenemy, confessing she had romantic feelings for her? _

_ Maybe it had to do with that conversation they had at the bar after Macy rescued them from almost being sacrificed by Godric, or maybe it was that hell of a ride they went through after they broke into Abby’s raided apartment to look for her magic detector. _

_ If she was being honest, Mel had also been lingering feelings for Abby, but she brushed them off. It was ridiculous, she was with Ruby, and Abby was a demon! But the kiss made her look at Abigael in a different way, perhaps the same way Abby looked at her. _

_ “But I know what you’re going to say,” Abby continued. “Witches and demons can’t be together, and you probably don’t have feelings for me. I just wanted to get this confession off my chest—“ _

_ Abby didn’t finish her sentence either, because in a similar way, Mel kissed her back. _

_ Abby separated her lips from Mel for a split second. “Nobody’s home, right?” Mel shook her head and they continued kissing. Soon after, making out. Then the front door closed. _

That’s when Mel woke up. She had fallen asleep on the couch. She was completely shocked.

Her mind was playing tricks on her. She didn’t just have that dream. It couldn’t be! But at the same time, it was.

Mel Vera just had a sex dream about Abigael Jameson-Caine.


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel starts to realize maybe the dream wasn't random.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really am genuinely sorry for taking so goddamn long, there really is no excuse. but, i've uploaded the next chapter, and i already have chapter 3 in the works, so i hope you enjoy!

Mel woke up the next morning, half-expecting to see Abigael in her bed. Thankfully, she wasn’t. 

Nonetheless, Mel was still confused. Out of all the dreams her mind could have chosen, why the hell would it choose a sexual dream about Abigael Jameson-Caine?

She knew one thing: she could not tell ANYONE. At no point could she tell Maggie, nor Macy, nor Harry. 

She was in the middle of eating breakfast, when her phone pinged. She checked it and almost choked on her food, garnering the attention of her sisters and Harry.

“Is everything okay, Mel?” Macy asked. “Yeah, yeah, everything’s okay,” Mel said.

“Then what the heck was this?” Maggie asked, before imitating the inhumane sound Mel made when she spit her food.

“It was nothing,” Mel said sheepishly. “Abby just texted me.” 

“Really?” Harry asked. “What does it say?”

Everyone zoned in on Mel’s phone to look at the text. “ _Can we meet at SafeSpace? I have something to tell you.”_

_Great,_ Mel thought. _Just great. Abby’s probably gonna tell me she’s got feelings for me._

Maybe Mel’s dream was a sign. Maybe it was a way for Mel to realize she had feelings for Abigael. But how would Ruby react?

_Let’s not think about that right now,_ Mel thought. _Maybe Abby needs help with something witchy._

God, she hoped that’s what Abigael needed help with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, short chapter. but trust me, you guys are going to like chapter 3.


	3. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad meet with Abby at SafeSpace, and someone realizes what's been going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie dokes peeps! it's chapter 3! that's all i have to say... enjoy!

Maggie, Macy, and Harry all noticed something was off with Mel. Before this morning, she would have never stopped dead in her tracks after a text message from Abigael.

Maggie started the conversation. “Did you all notice Mel was acting weird this morning?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “Melanie would never act like that after a text message from a demon.”

“I did too,” Macy said, “but I don’t plan on getting involved. It’s Mel and Abby’s business.”

Harry nodded and Maggie agreed. “You’re right. Let’s just hope nothing goes wrong, we’ve already been through so much.”

The Charmed Ones and Harry later arrived at SafeSpace, meeting with Abigael at the door of the command center.

“Hello Abby, what is this about?” Macy asked.

“Well I was expecting for Mel to come here alone. I didn’t think anybody else was gonna come,” Abigael said.

Maggie noticed that Abigael was nervous, and fidgeting. She didn’t have the tough “don’t-fuck-with-me” behavior she normally had. 

_ Wait a damn minute,  _ Maggie thought.  _ That’s it. _

Mel was acting suspicious, Abby was acting suspicious, and she asked Mel to come alone. 

_ That’s it. Mel and Abigael have feelings for each other.  _

“Actually, guys,” Maggie said to Macy and Harry. “If Abby wants to be alone with Mel, let’s give them space.”

“But-”

“No buts, you guys have already seen each other’s.”

“Maggie,” Macy said through clenched teeth.

“Let’s just go, Macy,” Harry said, gently grabbing his girlfriend’s hand.

“Fine,” Macy said. 

Maggie, Macy, and Harry left, giving Abigael the moment with Mel she so desperately wanted.

“Okay, so…” Abigael began. “I have something I need to tell you.”

“I actually have something to tell you too,” Mel said.

“You go first,” they both said simultaneously. 

“Forget it, I’ll just go,” Abigael said. “I never expected to feel like this, and about you.”

“Abby, I think I know where you’re going with this.”

“Well, in that case, I may as well admit it.”

_ “I like you, Mel. In a romantic way.” _

Mel felt her heart explode. Those were the exact same words Abigael said to her in her dream. Mel knew she was not joking.

“Now, what was it you were going to say?”

“I had a dream, about you, last night. Yes, it was that kind of dream.” Abigael was taken aback. “I know, I’m just as shocked as you are. I never would imagine having a dream about you. The point is, I like you too.”

“Are you being serious, are you just saying this to prank me?”

“I promise, I’m being serious.”

They kissed, both of them going in. Neither of them kissed the other first, because they both went in at the same time.

“So how does this work? If Macy finds out, we’re done for.”

“Tell you what,” Abigael said, returning to her normal sultry voice. “Once everyone’s asleep, you sneak away and head on over to my place?”

“Sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all are enjoying this so far! chapter 4 is already in the works, so get ready for that!

**Author's Note:**

> i know, i'm evil. *evil laugh* hope y'all like it! also i'm sorry it's not too explicit, i'm just physically and mentally incapable of writing those kinds of stories.


End file.
